1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an endless driving belt for a V-belt type continuously variable transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A driving endless belt has been proposed and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,730, which comprises a plurality of sets of links stacked one on another, a pin for connecting each set of links to the adjacent set of links, a primary load block located between the adjacent pins to surround each set of links and having sides shaped to extend outwardly beyond the links and to come into contact with drive means, and a secondary load block located between the adjacent primary load blocks to surround each set of links and having sides shaped to extend further outwardly from the pin and to come into contact with the drive means, wherein the primary load block is shaped to have front and rear converging surfaces, thereby providing an articulated action.
In this driving endless belt, however, the primary and secondary blocks are both in conatct with the drive means, and the contact portion between the primary block held between the adjacent pins and the link is subjected to a concentrated radial and outward load, resulting in deteriorated durability of the link.